All For Love
by BreakingHearts
Summary: Mamma Mia! the Movie. Basically it's a Donna and Sam fanfic. Takes place at the end of the movie, except Sophie and Sky hasn't left yet. I'm a huge Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan fan. I hope you enjoy. Please review!
1. Wedding Night

A/N I don't own any of these characters as they are from Mamma Mia! Hope you enjoy. Please review!

It was minutes after Aphrodite's fountain erupted all over the wedding guests as Donna and Sam escaped the madness and snuck off to a private section of the taverna.

'Donna, you are the most beautiful woman in this world and I am the luckiest man ever right now. I can't believe you're my wife. I love you so much sweetie.'

'Oh Sam, I feel the same way about you. Well sort of. You're the sexiest man alive and obviously I'm a lucky woman. I love you more than you will ever know Sam Carmichael.' Donna said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and leaned on his shoulder. Sam pulled his new bride away from him, cupped her face in his hands and gave Donna the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

'Sam,' Donna moaned. 'I love you and I want you.'

'We'll then, looks like we're going to have to skip this party and have our own party for two, huh?' Sam said with a grin.

'I love the way you think honey.' Sam grabbed Donna up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed, shut the door, and had a love-filled night with Donna.

The next morning Donna woke and realized she was a married woman. She looked up as Sam stirred. 'Good morning Mrs. Carmichael.' Sam exclaimed as he stared into Donna's bright blue eyes.

'Good morning my love. Thank you for the best night of my life.' Donna smiled as she leaned over to give Sam a kiss. As she did, the bedroom door swung open. 'Oh my God, Oh my God. Gross, gross, gross,' Sophie yelled as she quickly turned her back to her mother and possible father in each others arms. 'Now I know what it feels like to walk in on your parents having sex.'

'Okay Soph, um, you kinda knew I got married last night.' Donna explained. 'Yeah, did you expect me to be able to actually sleep when I have this gorgeous woman next to me?' Sam joked as Donna hit him and laughed.

'So, can I help you with anything Sophie or did you just barge into my room for no apparent reason?' Donna laughed. 'Well, actually mom I came in to tell you that Auntie Rosie and Auntie Tanya want you downstairs in five minutes. They said it's urgent. But it's just a message. I have no idea what they're up too.' Sophie said as she left making sure she closed to door.

'Well, I wonder what that's all about' Donna told Sam. 'I'm not sure, but maybe we should get up.'

'I hope there's nothing wrong.' Donna said in a worried voice as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

'I hope those two Dynamos aren't taking Donna away from me for no reason at all,' Sam said to himself just as worried as Donna.

A/N Let me know if you like it and if I should keep this story going. I have some big plans for it, but it won't happen if you guys don't want it too.


	2. Girl Talk

A/N: Thanks to one of my bestest friends for some wonderful ideas. She's a great Mamma Mia fan and not only loves Meryl and Pierce, but Julie Walters is also her favorite.

Sam was just getting out of bed as Donna emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. The only thing she could think of was what Sophie had said. 'Well, actually mom I came in to tell you that Auntie Rosie and Auntie Tanya want you downstairs in five minutes. They said it's urgent.' 'What could possibly be wrong? Maybe it's something about Bill or Harry or the villa? Or maybe someone's sick. Oh, my God! I can't handle this.' All of this was rushing through Donna's head as she rushed out the bedroom door almost knocking Sam clear off his feet.

'Whoa, slow down honey' Sam called, but Donna was already halfway down the stairs.

'What's wrong? What's going on? Is someone hurt? Is someone in trouble?' Donna screamed at the girls who were sitting on the couch looking rather relaxed. 'Hey good morning girlie! What's up with you? There's nothing wrong. Everything is rather perfect actually.' Tanya said. 'Yeah it's great. How was your night? Sleep well?' Rosie added.

'You called me down here to ask me if I slept well? Are you out of your minds? I'm a married woman – married to one of the sexiest men alive and you took me away from him to ask me if I slept well?' Donna's blood was boiling. She couldn't believe this. She waited 21 years to be with Sam again and now she was being asked if she slept well on their wedding night. 'Whoa, take a chill pill Donna. You have the rest of your life to be with Sam. You only have us for two more weeks.' Tanya reasoned. 'Sorry, Don, I probably should have thought more carefully about my choice of wording. Sleep? I mean come on. It's you and Sam,' said Rosie with a smile. Donna sighed, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. You girls are my bestest friends ever. I don't know what I'd do without you.' With that the three Dynamos pulled each other in for a group hug. 'You know we did call you down for a reason though,' Tanya said. 'Which would be?' Donna questioned. 'We're getting married!' Tanya and Rosie said at the same time.

'What? No! Oh, my God! All these years. I never imagined. You're gay?' 'Donna, that is Harry's domain, and no we're no marrying each other. I ran into Bill this morning when I was out for a walk. We were talking and he just got down on one knee and proposed to me. So naturally I said yes. I mean it's not going to be soon. We would like to have a couple of years to get to know each other, you know?' Rosie explained, 'But Tanya on the other hand…' 'I know what you're thinking. Okay never mind I don't, but listen, Pepper and I really hit it off. So when I leave here he's coming with me.' Tanya beamed.

'You can't take Pepper. He works here. I need him!' Donna said exasperated. 'Oh Don, don't worry. It's just for a week. Then me and him are moving here so he can continue to work for you and I can continue to bug the crap out of you.' Tanya smiled. 'Now how am I ever going to put up with that?' Donna laughed as Sam sneaked down the stairs and out the door.

A/N: Please review!! Thanks.


	3. Family Reunion

A/N Sorry my chapters are so short, but that's just the way I write.

Neither of the three girls noticed Sam leave and that was the way he wanted it. "At least I got out of the house unnoticed, but the hard part is getting back in" Sam thought to himself as he walked down the driveway listening to the girls laughing.

"I can't believe I went all freakshow on you guys. I really didn't mean it you know." Donna explained. "Oh, we know. I mean that is how newly weds act" Tanya said. "And you would definitely know about that now wouldn't you Tanya." Rosie said with a smile. At the same time there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Donna said as she jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Donna Sheridan. I just met a man walking down the road. He said I could find her here." "Uh, yes. I'm Donna. How may I help you?" Donna replied. "Oh, of course you are. I knew just by looking at you, I was just checking to make sure. How've you been cupcake?" The strange woman said. "Um, I'm, uh, wait! Cupcake? No way! Mother? What are you doing here?" Donna questioned.

"Hey who's at the door?" The other two Dynamos were getting impatient. They still didn't hear everything that happened last night between Donna and her new husband, Sam, but Donna was staring in shock and disbelief at her mother, who'd thrown her out of the house when she was pregnant with Sophie, standing in her doorway. "Oh, my baby, it's been so long. I was so worried about you. You look absolutely gorgeous." Donna's mother crooned as she stepped inside. Donna shut the door and led her mother into the living room where Rosie and Tanya were hanging out.

"Rosie, Tanya, I would like you to meet my mother, Mary." Donna said. "Your WHAT?" The girls cried. "I'm her mother. I think you two might need hearing aids. Who are they?" Mary asked looking at her daughter. "They are my best friends and my backup girls." "Your what?" "We're her backup girls. And I think YOU are the one who needs a hearing aid." Tanya retorted. "No need to be saucy. How long have you had a band?" Mary asked. "Oh, well, um, before Sophie was born." Rosie tried to explain without bringing THAT subject up, but it was impossible. "So who's Sophie then?" "My daughter." Donna said. "Your daughter? The one you were expecting when…" "When you kicked me out? Yeah that's her." "Donna, honey…" "Don't 'honey' me, mom, okay? Do you realize what I went through? The pregnancy, the labor, the birth, raising my daughter without any family to help me, without any money? If it weren't for Rosie and Tanya doing their best to help me through everything I don't think either Sophie or I would be alive." Donna was the one getting impatient now. "And now, out of the blue, you come here to my hotel looking for me. Why is that mother? Have you no shame at all?" "Donna I'm sorry. I just wanted to try and make up for what I did. I was just trying to be a good mother and teach you a lesson." Mary was crying. "Oh, mother, listen, don't cry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you it's just you threw me out like a piece of chewing gum that lost its flavour. I've just had all this anger for you built up inside of me. I'm sorry. I forgive you. Come here." Donna said with tears in her eyes as she pulled her mother in for a hug. "Aww, how sweet." By this time Rosie and Tanya were in on the hug too as Sam returned from his secret errand and tiptoed to the kitchen.

A/N: Please review or I might not write anything else. Thanks a bunch!


	4. Kitchen Disaster

A/N: This was my friend's, Astra Black, idea. So much thanks goes out to her.

While the three Dynamos and Donna's mother were having their "group hug", Sam had managed to get into the kitchen without being noticed. "Perfect," he thought to himself, "Now all I have to do is keep everyone, especially Donna, out of the kitchen long enough to prepare the romantic dinner I want to surprise Donna with." Sam was taking out pots and pans and throwing in all kinds of ingredients for the supper. "Oh, I hope Donna likes this. I don't want anything to ruin tonight. Oh, this is taking too long. I'll never get anything ready at this rate!" Sam turned the stove and oven up to its maximum temperature and decided to set the table. While he had his back turned, smoke starting rising up out of the stove and soon the oven started doing in the same. Sam FINALLY smelled something burning and turned around to find everything in flames. The fire alarm started shrieking as the women rushed into the kitchen. Sam was waving a dish towel around trying to put out the fire, but instead caught the towel on fire, too.

"Oh, my God, Sam, what's going on? What happened?" Donna screamed. "I don't know, just help me!" Sam cried as a big burst of flames blew up in his face. He turned around and Tanya couldn't help but laugh. Sam's face was completely smoke tanned. Rosie managed to throw the flaming pots in the sink and turn on the taps and grab a bucket full of water to throw over the stove. Since Rosie had wrote a book on cooking, Sam had a mouthful coming to him…and that's without the help of Mary, Donna's mother.

"Sam what the hell were you thinking? What'd you do? Don't you know how to cook or what? Donna, I don't know where you got this man to because he's certainly useless in the kitchen. I mean, even Bill knows not to burn the place down." Donna was dying with laughter. How funny it was to watch Sam get scolded by her best friend, and it was only going to get better when Mary joined in.

"Yeah, what the hell were you doing? You could have killed us all and burned down everything my daughter has worked so hard for. Don't you care about her at all? And, Donna, you told me Sam was such a wonderful husband. He's not so wonderful. Can't even turn on the stove without catching everything and I mean everything on fire." Mary was on the verge of screaming at the poor guy.

"Okay listen," Sam had finally turned his face back to the original coloring, "I was just trying to prepare a nice romantic dinner for Donna. I was just trying to show you how much I love you baby. I'm so sorry I wrecked your lovely kitchen." Sam hung his head as Donna walked over to him. "Oh, honey, I'm so touched that you went through all that trouble for me and don't worry about the kitchen. Rosie will have it back to tiptop shape in no time." Donna said as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a kiss. "I'm sorry I ruined my plans for the evening, too." "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can make some plans for us and they involve us going to the bedroom," Donna whispered in Sam's ear as she pulled him towards the stairs completely ignoring her friends, her mother, and her messy kitchen.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I love reading them! Oh, and if you love Mamma Mia! You must try writing your own story. There are just not enough of them!


	5. Bedroom Drama

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been really busy here lately.

Donna took Sam's hands in hers and pulled him up to the bedroom. Sam grabbed Donna in his arms and slammed the door shut. They both jumped onto the bed still with their arms wrapped around each other. Donna quickly removed Sam's clothing while he stripped Donna of hers. Their lips never once lost contact as he slowly entered her and quickened the pace. But before they could finish their session of love making, Donna's mother opened the door and barged in.

"Oh my God, mother! What are you doing in here?"

"I think I could ask you the same thing! Now get yourself dressed and downstairs. We need to talk about this." Mary replied angrily.

"What?" Donna yelled.

"You heard me."

"Why do we need to talk about this? Plus I'm in the middle of something which is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Donna was pissed.

"How dare you talk to me like that young lady? I'm your mother and this IS my business. The last time this activity occurred you ended up pregnant and alone. Do you remember that? Huh?"

"Mother, I'm married and I'm not going to get pregnant. Besides if I did, would it be such a big deal? Now leave us alone." Mary turned and stormed out the door. "Thank God. Who do she think she is coming in on us like that?" Donna was fuming.

"Honey, just try to calm down okay? I know she drives you crazy. Hell, she drives me crazy too, but you need to ignore her or else she's going to get even more demanding." Sam tried reasoning with his wife.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As always. I'm just so glad that she'll be out of here in a

couple of days. A week at the latest." Donna wasn't sure exactly when her mother was leaving, but she prayed it would be soon.

A/N: Again, this is VERY short, I know. Sorry about that. Anyways I'll try to update sooner this time, but you gotta review!!! Please give me your ideas too. If there's anything you would like to see in this story you have to let me know.


	6. Leaving is Never Easy

A/N: Very short. Please review!!

After cuddling with Sam for an hour or so Donna decided it was time to get up and get some breakfast. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, which Rosie now had put back in tip-top shape, and cooked up something to eat as Sophie and Sky came in.

"Hey Mom! How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Donna replied.

"Really? Because I heard that you and Grandma got off on the wrong foot this morning?" Sophie teased.

"Well you would have too if she barged into your room while you were having sex with the most amazing man in the world and then criticizes you for it. She is the most annoying woman EVER!" Donna yelled as Rosie and Tanya walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds like somebody's having a bad day." Tanya said.

"Oh, don't you even start!!!" Donna was angry.

"Sorry." Tanya whispered.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine. Just relax. I do have some bad news though. Well actually it's good news, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it honey?" Donna inquired. She was MUCH calmer now.

"Sky and I are going traveling."

"We'll call every night. I promise." Sky added while wrapping his arms around Sophie.

"Oh, my baby. Why do you have to leave already? This is so not fair." Donna had tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry. Come on, it's not permanent. And you still have Rosie and Tanya here for a while."

"Actually, Bill, Tanya, Pepper and I are leaving this afternoon." Rosie tried to say it as if it was a good thing. She didn't want Donna to get any more upset.

"WHAT?" Donna screamed.

"Don, listen, Pepper and I will be back next week." Tanya reasoned.

"Alright, I guess. But I swear if I get any more bad news today I'm going to freak." Donna turned around and focused on preparing breakfast for everyone … including her mother.

A/N: Come on, press the little button. You know you want to! lol


End file.
